


Flechas

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Tom, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Divorce, F/M, First Time, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealousy, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Time Skips, Underage Drinking, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Un encuentro, una década para hacerse ilusiones y luego…nada.





	1. 1.- Una vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Escrito porque amo el Tomshido, pero no lucro de ello.

**1.- Una vez.**

 

Con dieciséis años y repleto de hormonas, Tom se descubrió pensando que estaba a ‘así’ (ejemplificado con una distancia mínima entre índice y pulgar) de perder la virginidad en circunstancias inverosímiles y jamás proyectadas por él, y más que aterrarle, la idea le pareció lo más genial que pudiera ocurrirle ese año.

Más genial incluso que todos los discos vendidos en Europa, más que media docena de nominaciones a distintos premios, más que fechas de conciertos agotadas en Alemania, más que el dinero de sobra que ahora tenía en el banco, y por descontado, más que haber alcanzado la fama y la gloria con su querido gemelo, cumpliendo así su sueño de la infancia incluso antes de que bajo su nariz apareciera una barba y un bigote como era debido.

Vale, que era un crío y la lista de sus experiencias no parecía gran cosa cuando eliminaba sus logros laborales, pero esa no era la sensación que tenía a Tom cuando volvía de regreso al apartamento que compartía con Bill y el resto de sus compañeros de banda luego de haber ‘salido al cine’, que era más bien la frase de rigor que utilizaba cuando en realidad se reunía en secreto con Warren, su novio en turno y hasta el momento el primero, y juntos se recluían en el pisito que éste tenía en el centro de la ciudad y que era donde sus encuentros se daban.

El sitio en sí era un basurero. Con apenas una diminuta cocina siempre sucia, un baño que apenas toleraba carga y descarga de desechos, ruidos de tuberías por todos lados, y para colmo, el radiador descompuesto, no era lo que se decía un nidito de amor en regla, pero a Tom todo eso le importaba poco cuando Warren cerraba la puerta tras de sí y callaba sus quejas por el frío que reinaba ahí comiéndoselo a besos.

Casi cuatro años mayor que él y también superándolo por casi diez centímetros en estatura, Tom se atrevía a clasificar a Warren bajo la etiqueta de novio incluso aunque verbalmente no hubiera ese compromiso, pues en lo que a él le respectaba, ni Warren estaba viendo a nadie más, y Tom había puesto una pausa a su conquista de chicas una vez que decidió dar rienda suelta a sus instintos homosexuales y Warren se ofreciera a ser su sujeto de prueba.

La gracia estribaba en que Warren era uno de los técnicos de sonido que acompañaron a la banda durante su primera gira por Alemania ese verano pasado, y su presencia coincidió con un periodo oscuro en la vida de Tom donde éste se cuestionó su sexualidad y al final optó por el camino fácil: Ensayo y error.

Bastó un simple beso avivado por el alcohol para que entre ambos se estableciera la conexión, y aunque Tom no guardaba por Warren grandes sentimientos ni éste había hecho ningún intento por demostrarle más que una amistad con beneficios de índole sexual, los dos habían empezado a salir más o menos de manera formal por los últimos dos meses.

En el ínterin, habían aprovechado cada minuto libre para explorar el cuerpo del otro, siendo Tom quien marcara los ritmos y pautas de aquellos manoseos, y con ello avanzando a un ritmo lento pero seguro en el que la limitación de sus encuentros era lo que más trabas les ponían.

Siendo que ahora Tom era una celebridad en su país, salir a un sitio público era un rotundo no del que después el mayor de los gemelos no quería tener que explicarle a su manager, por lo que sus citas se reducían al piso de Warren, y las actividades que ahí llevaban habían empezado con besos, subiendo a caricias, a perder la ropa, a tocar el cuerpo del otro, a usar sus manos y después lenguas para conseguir algunos orgasmos, y en tiempos más recientes, a experimentar con un par de dedos en un área tan íntima que a Tom todavía le costaba sentarse derecho sin sentir que el trasero le incomodaba.

Esa tarde habían estado a punto de hacerlo, siendo dos los dedos que Warren alcanzó a introducir en Tom y abundante el lubricante con el que se hizo paso en su interior, pero Tom le puso un alto cuando se percató de la ausencia de condones, y aunque de por medio hubo un estira y afloja con las típicas frases de rigor (“¿Es que no te fías de mí?” y “Yo no tengo nada si tú no tienes nada”), Warren acabó por ceder y prometer que para la siguiente vez tendría reservas suficientes para hacerlo cuantas veces les viniera en gana.

Bajo ese acuerdo fue que Tom accedió a un último beso antes de bajarse de la chatarra que era su automóvil y con toda discreción entrar a su edificio, donde ya Bill le esperaba impaciente en el rellano y le apuró por una demora que no era tal.

—Te dije que estuvieras aquí temprano —le riñó Bill apenas cruzó Tom el dintel de la puerta, y al pasar a su lado gruñó que olía a una colonia que no era la suya.

—¿Sí? Ni idea.

—Tommm…

—Oye, estoy aquí. Es lo que importa, ¿no? No es para que actúes como si tuvieras el síndrome premenstrual. No te va.

Y ya que necesitaban empacar para estar listos cuando la camioneta pasara por ellos en una hora para llevarlos a Berlín, su discusión se prorrogó para más tarde, cuando no tuvieran la prisa de una entrega de premios a la que no habían considerado asistir hasta que a encargada de relaciones públicas les reveló que el premio era suyo, y que al menos debían dar la cara para recibirlo.

Lo corto de la antelación y el no estar listos hizo que los preparativos se llevaran a cabo entre gritos, prisas, angustia, y hasta desesperación, pero los cuatro miembros de Tokio Hotel consiguieron subir a la camioneta a tiempo y lanzarse por la Autobahn directo a la capital para llegar a tiempo a lo último de la alfombra roja y posar frente a las cámaras como los nominados a Artista nuevo de ese año.

Una vez dentro del recinto la tensión bajó al mínimo, y por fin les fue posible disfrutar del momento y sin más ocupación que conseguir que alguno de los camareros que atendían la fiesta les sirvieran alcohol.

—Espero haberme maquillado bien —dijo Bill, revisando su reflejo con disimulo y ojo crítico en un pequeño espejo de bolsillo, pues temía haber quedado como payaso luego de pasarse el delineador por lo bajo del párpado a casi 180km/h.

—Estás bien —le tranquilizó Gustav, que sostenía una copa de champagne entre los dedos pero no hacía intentos por probarla.

—Gracias, Gusti.

—Mejor que yo con mi planchado de cabello —dijo Georg, que tenía la mitad de la cabellera lacia, y la otra en su estado natural con ondas por culpa del conector eléctrico de la camioneta, que había decidido dejar de funcionar en el peor de los momentos.

Ignorando a sus compañeros de banda y gemelo, Tom miró por encima de su hombro a la multitud que se conglomeraba en el recinto, empezando por la sección de fans en la parte trasera y que era de donde más fuerte provenía el ruido de voces, hasta enfocarse en la sección VIP, donde el resto de las celebridades se agrupaban a la espera de recibir un premio.

Con mal disimulado interés, Tom barrió con la mirada una a una las mesas en las que se sentaban los demás y tomaba notas de los rostros y nombres que reconocían, pues aunque hacía ya casi un año que su sencillo Durch den Monsun se había posicionado en los primeros puestos de popularidad en radio y televisión, su ascenso a la fama todavía se limitaba a codearse con celebridades menores, y Tom ardía en deseos de conocer a algún músico de alto calibre aunque sólo fuera para guardar el recuerdo si es que el éxito de la banda se iba a pique y volvían a desaparecer con la misma facilidad que habían ascendido de las nieblas del anonimato.

Aquí y allá reconoció a un par de artistas que durante el último año habían posicionado su música en la radio, plus algunos otros que ya eran reconocidos en el medio y estaban ahí para llenar espacios en blanco.

—Esa de ahí es Shakira… —Le susurró Bill a su gemelo, y éste asintió una vez.

Correcto, era Shakira, y le habría interesado comprobar por sí mismo si en verdad tenía el cuerpo que aparecía en sus videos de no ser porque la postura que había adoptado en su asiento era un suplicio para su trasero y estar sentado ya le estaba provocando una incomodidad que no tenía nombre.

Hasta ese punto su velada en una entrega de premios habría sido como cualquier otra de haberse quedado en su asiento y quietecito, pero si algo no caracterizaba a Tom Kaulitz era esa paciencia que llegaría a desarrollar con los años, pero que en ese momento era nula.

Simplemente Tom se disculpó para ir al sanitario, y tras comprobar que era buen momento (su nominación estaba programada hasta dentro de veinte minutos más), buscó el baño más cercano con intenciones de vaciar la vejiga, refrescarse el rostro, y quizá hacer el ganso un rato frente al espejo.

Un tanto torpe de pasos siguió las indicaciones que el staff le indicó, y pronto estuvo en el baño para caballeros, donde a su derecha tenía una hilera de urinales y a la derecha los cubículos, ya no tan limpios como horas atrás y con un aroma que le hizo arrugar la nariz porque nada detestaba más que el aroma a orina fresca y cargada de quienes no bebían suficiente agua para limpiarse los riñones como era debido.

Indeciso hacia qué lado dirigirse, Tom por poco recibió un golpe de la puerta al abrirse ésta y entrar alguien más con él al baño.

Apartándose para dejar pasar al hombre que entró, Tom apenas si reparó en su traje cortado a la medida y en su camisa roja, concentrándose mejor en el tatuaje que ostentaba en el cuello y que no supo reconocer.

—¿Qué miras? —Le atajó su interlocutor, y Tom levantó ambas manos para demostrar que no pretendía nada, pero antes de tener oportunidad, el hombre se agarró la entrepierna con una mano y la sacudió—. ¿Qué, buscas un poco de esto?

La invitación, aunque vulgar y por demás obscena, no obtuvo la reacción que el hombre esperaba, pues sin proponérselo Tom se mordió el labio inferior y reveló con su lenguaje corporal que sí, quería un poco de _eso_. Por favor y gracias.

—Malditos críos de hoy en día —masculló el hombre, avanzando hacia Tom y plantándose ante él en actitud desafiante—. ¿No eres uno de esos, cómo se llaman, mmm, Tokio Motel?

—Hotel —articuló Tom la corrección, aspirando hondo y llenándose los pulmones de su perfume, que a diferencia del que usaba Warren se notaba costoso y no una simple baratija comprada de oferta en el supermercado de la esquina.

El hombre no pasó por alto el interés que su persona despertaba en Tom, y el mismo Tom contrajo cada músculo del cuerpo a la espera de un golpe bien merecido por su osadía, pero en lugar de ello…

—Sí que tienes cojones… —Dicho a una distancia mínima de su rostro, en donde Tom sintió el calor de su aliento rozarle la mejilla y un nuevo aroma le inundó las fosas nasales: Alcohol, y no poco.

Apabullado de cómo reaccionar y con experiencia limitada en el campo, Tom extendió una mano, y con inseguridad pretendió tocarlo en el hombro pero en su lugar acabó rozando con la yema de los dedos el tatuaje que tenía en el cuello y que contrastaba con gran fuerza al ser de gruesas y negras pinceladas sobre una piel morena y apetecible al contacto.

Con ojos entrecerrados, Tom se visualizó a sí mismo besando aquel tatuaje indescifrable, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque el hombre le sujetó la mano con fuerza y se la apretó hasta hacerle doler.

—Ough…

—Debería romperte la cara por atreverte a tocarme, pero…

La pausa se extendió entre ambos como una gota pendiendo del grifo antes de caer, y de nueva cuenta creyó Tom que su suerte se había terminado, pero entonces el hombre apretó con más fuerza de su mano, y cuando el mayor de los gemelos no pudo resistir más el dolor, le sorprendió plantándole un beso que hizo entrechocar sus dientes.

Hasta ese momento Tom había conocida una limitada variedades de besos que iban de lo tierno a lo apasionado, pero nunca uno como ese que incluyó una lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca y transmitiendo una furia ciega que le hizo sentir las piernas débiles y el pulso cardiaco sobre las nubes.

Y así habrían podido seguir hasta el fin de los tiempos sin que a Tom le importara en lo más mínimo, pero su acompañante no era de la misma opinión, y cogiéndole por el cuello de la camiseta lo empujó al último cubículo de la hilera y lo hizo entrar.

—Joder con los críos de hoy —gruñó entrando detrás de él y cerrando la puerta del sanitario con el pasador. Un sonido metálico que reverberó en el baño vacío y sacó a Tom del trance en el que se encontraba antes.

Un tanto cortado por lo que podía o no ocurrir a continuación, Tom retrocedió un paso y el inodoro se le clavó en las corvas de las rodillas, señalando que había llegado al fin del camino. _Game Over_ y enfrentarse a lo que viniera con entereza, pero una corazonada le indicó que su futuro a corto plazo no podía ser tan malo si de momento ya había sido besado en lugar de hecho pulpa a puñetazos.

—Voltéate —le indicó el hombre con un quiebre de muñeca—, odio esas mariconadas de hacerlo cara a cara.

Todavía mirando por encima de su hombro, Tom lo hizo, y el quedar de espaldas un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba a abajo.

«Aquí es donde me revientan los riñones a golpes, y…», empezó Tom una letanía de miedo que no se confirmó cuando el hombre le levantó sin tanta ceremonia la camiseta y se aprovechó de sus jeans tres tallas más grande para tirar de ellos y bajárselos con todo y bóxers.

Dado que apenas dos minutos atrás se habían conocido, Tom experimentó un agudo caso de vergüenza, donde las mejillas se le tiñeron del más profundo color rojo que tuviera en su arsenal y cada músculo del cuerpo se le contrajo de manera dolorosa.

—Inclínate un poco —le indicó el desconocido, y Tom se sintió demasiado agarrotado para ello. Además, le daba asco la tapa abierta del retrete y la idea de cuántos culos habían estado ahí antes, por lo que abrió un poco más las piernas para conseguir equilibrio y se recargó no contra el retrete, sino contra el muro.

La posición tuvo como desventaja una incomodidad innata para los músculos y tendones de sus piernas y brazos, pero Tom la pasó por alto cuando al instante un par de manos le acariciaron los inexistentes glúteos antes de abrirse camino y exhibir su área más íntima.

De no ser porque ya con Warren habían llegado a eso y más, Tom habría muerto ahí mismo de mortificación. En su lugar, un gemido salió de sus labios cuando el desconocido mantuvo sus nalgas separadas con una mano, y usó la otra para tocarlo directamente en su abertura.

—Estás tenso —declaró antes de escupirse en los dedos y con ayuda de esa humedad extra acariciarle con mayor confianza.

De nuevo, Tom volvió a gemir, y el sonido de su voz llego a sus propios oídos. Un breve pensamiento acerca de lo irresponsable que estaba actuando y lo mal que se pondrían las cosas si alguien los atrapaba ahí cruzó por su mente, pero Tom lo desestimó cuando el primer dígito se introdujo en su cuerpo y le hizo recordar que apenas unas horas atrás había estado a punto de perder la virginidad y ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad para resarcir su decisión anterior a manos de un desconocido.

—Oh Diox —jadeó cuando el peso de sus actos le cayó encima como un saco de piedras.

Por un lado, no era como si por Warren albergara mayores sentimientos que los de una supuesta amistad que se basaba en la gratificación mutua, y lo mismo podía decir de él hacia su persona, pero… De ahí a entregarle su virginidad a un virtual extraño que lo había abordado en el baño… La línea a cruzar era más bien un abismo, y estaba pensando seriamente en saltar a riesgo de despeñarse en el proceso…

El desconocido solucionó el dilema por él al distanciar sus cuerpos y de uno de sus bolsillos extraer un condón que no tardó en colocar sobre su erección.

Un vistazo a ese trozo de carne erguida, y Tom salivó ante la idea de ponerse de rodillas y llevársela a la boca, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de proponerlo, el desconocido volvió a tocarlo entre las piernas y volvió a su interior con dos dedos que maniobró con maestría hasta que intentó hacerlo con un tercero y Tom se resistió.

—Son… Muchos… Dedos… —Articuló con los dientes apretados, pues si bien le quedaba un poco de lubricación de sus jugueteos previos con Warren, no era tanta como para hacer de ese un paseo 100% placentero y libre de accidentalidades.

—Los vas a necesitar —dijo el hombre con un tinte de humor en su voz, la primera prueba que tuvo Tom de que disfrutaba tanto como él, y resignándose le permitió preparar un poco más el canal con esos tres dedos antes de extraerlos y rápido posicionar la cabeza de su pene contra su abertura—. ¿Listo?

—Uhhh…

—¿Sí o no? —Exigió el hombre una respuesta clara ejerciendo presión en su orificio.

—Sí —gimió Tom cuando el empuje se hizo insostenible—. ¡Sí!

—Aquí vamos —murmuró el desconocido, penetrándolo lentamente pero sin pausa hasta que sus caderas tocaron sus glúteos y Tom se sintió lleno. Muy, _muy_ lleno.

Con la frente apoyada en la pared de azulejos, Tom alcanzó a inhalar y exhalar a profundidad antes de que el desconocido se retirara de su cuerpo, y sin alcanzar a salir del todo, volviera a su interior.

Un ciclo repetitivo que en un inicio le hizo sentir náuseas y miedo, que mató su incipiente erección hasta que su pene quedó colgando fláccido entre sus piernas, pero que conforme pasaron los minutos se fue tornando casi… agradable, hasta convertirse en una sensación placentera que despertó en él de nueva cuenta su erección.

—Tócate —le indicó el hombre, sujetando sus caderas con excesiva fuerza y marcando un ritmo de embestidas cortas y rápidas.

Tom así lo hizo, y antes que después su respiración se volvió errática y elaborada. Con los ojos cerrados y una mejilla ardiente pegada al muro, Tom recibió cada embestida con una sumisión que hablaba de su deseo de ser dominado, y que el extraño cumplió a la perfección al poseerlo sin mayor delicadeza que asegurar para él el mismo placer que él sentía.

Sintiendo gotas de sudor bajando por su cuerpo, Tom tembló cuando una embestida en particular conectó con su centro de placer, y aunada a la mano que ceñía su pene acabó corriéndose sin nada de finura sobre el retrete, con tan mala puntería que el semen cayó sobre la taza y manchó el asiento. Tom giró el rostro para ver el desastre que había hecho, y eso le sirvió de señal al desconocido para incrementar el ritmo de sus embestidas y seguirle con un orgasmo de su propia cosecha en donde sus manos se ciñeron a su pelvis y le estrujaron hasta hacerle doler.

Un ronco gemido inundó la sala, y en respuesta un carraspeo les respondió, poniéndolos en alerta de que ya no estaban solos.

Con gran apuro se separaron, y dándose la espalda volvieron a acomodar sus ropas y a adecentarse dentro de los límites de lo posible.

Al terminar, fue el hombre quien le indicó a Tom con el dedo índice sobre los labios que guardara silencio, y éste así lo hizo, consciente de que se jugaban la reputación en ello, por lo que le permitió a él abrir el pestillo y salir primero, sólo para descubrir que de nueva cuenta estaban a solas.

Quienquiera que estuviera ahí antes ya se había marchado, y detrás sólo había dejado el perfume barato de su colonia para después de afeitado.

Oliéndose el cuello de su camiseta, Tom se preguntó si Bill sería capaz de adivinar el porqué de su demora por el aroma que ahora se mezclaba con el suyo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar ese escenario, su acompañante le rozó el brazo con una ternura que no había exhibido antes y atrapó su atención.

—¿Sabrás mantener la boca cerrada?

Tom asintió una vez, y su corazón volvió a latirle al doble de su capacidad en el pecho cuando el hombre se acercó a él y selló su pacto con un último beso.

—Sal tú primero —le indicó con una palmadita amistosa en el trasero, y Tom así lo hizo, lamentando después cada paso que dio hasta llegar de vuelta a su mesa, donde Bill se removía ansioso en su asiento porque estaban a punto de nombrar a los nominados en su categoría y temía tener que subir al escenario con un miembro faltante en su banda.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le siseó apenas Tom estuvo de vuelta a su lado, y el mayor de los gemelos lo ignoró en pos de barrer la sala en búsqueda de su hombre misterioso—. ¡Tom!

—Baño —respondió éste.

—Pues te tardaste mucho.

—Lo siento, yo-… —Ahí estaba, caminando en línea recta a través de la sala y ocupando un asiento al lado de una despampanante rubia que le besó en los labios como recibimiento—. Oh.

—¿Pero qué tanto miras? —Preguntó Georg, que había seguido la línea de vista de Tom y dio en el clavo—. ¿Lo conoces?

—Me… topé con él en el baño —admitió Tom la versión más pura de lo ocurrido en realidad—. ¿Quién es?

—Bushido —respondió el bajista—. Rapero. Seguro que se lleva a casa un par de premios.

«Y mi virginidad», pensó Tom, obligándose a darle la espalda y a fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Porque en lo que le respectaba al mundo, nada, absolutamente _nada_ había sucedido en ese baño.

Era mejor así, aunque claro, convencerse de ello fue lo más difícil del proceso…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- Durante el intermedio.

**2.- Durante el intermedio.**

 

Los años pasaron y Tom tuvo que hacerse a la idea de olvidar a aquel desconocido al que le había entregado su virginidad en el baño de una entrega de premios. Tan fácil como coser y cantar, excepto que por al menos una larga temporada no lo fue, y eso se debió a dos conexiones que se mantuvieron a posteriori.

La primera, cuando Bushido (ese era su nombre, al menos el artístico) declaró para la prensa que no le importaría recibir sexo oral de uno de los hermanos Kaulitz, y que para nerviosismo y luego desilusión de Tom, al gemelo al que hacía referencia no era él, sino Bill, quien por descontado se tomó la novedad con un desagrado imposible de disimular. De las palabrotas que soltó su gemelo cuando se supo víctima de los delirios eróticos de un hombre que le superaba por diez años hubo varias que Tom jamás le había escuchado pronunciar, pero se guardó bien de comentar más allá de lo necesario, pues en lo que a Bill respectaba, su gemelo jamás había conocido al rapero y su virginidad la había perdido dos días después con Warren, a quien después terminó como ‘novio’ luego del servicio que le cumplió.

Un segundo vínculo que unió a Tom con Bushido vino de cortesía de Georg, quien recibió la invitación de participar en una carrera de automóviles con el rapero y una celebridad menor que no hablaba ni una palabra de alemán, pero con quienes hizo buenas migas y después se reunió a beber un par de cervezas. Por supuesto, Georg invitó a sus compañeros de banda, pero salvo por Gustav que se les unió porque no era del tipo de rechazar alcohol cuando lo había, ni Bill ni Tom asistieron, cada uno por motivos diferentes pero muy importantes según su caso particular. Tom no abrigaba grandes esperanzas de que Bushido lo recordara, que al fin y al cabo charlar frente a frente era lo último que habían hecho durante esa escapada a los sanitarios, pero si acaso captaba un signo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, su mirada, o en la manera de tratarlo… Tom no estaba seguro qué tipo de reacción tendría, y por salud mental era mejor no averiguarlo, por lo que optó quedarse en casa y no meterse por su cuenta y propia voluntad en camisa de once varas.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaba Bushido si a todas luces lo que pretendidamente los unía era algo que ya no existía más?

De su virginidad había hecho Tom lo que le vino en gana, y aunque en sus momentos de mayor autocomplacencia la emoción ganadora era la del orgullo por haber dado un paso arriesgado y a la vez salirse con la suya, había esos otros momentos en donde el remordimiento le hacía lamentarse su falta de juicio y lo cerca que había estado de arruinar su carrera con ello. A veces entre pesadillas alcanzaba a escuchar de vuelta el carraspeo de la persona que entró al baño mientras ellos estaban ahí, demasiado idos en su estupor sexual como para prestar atención a algo que no fuera a sí mismos o al otro, y la peor de sus fantasías incluía una denuncia que involucraba a la seguridad del local sacándolos del lugar con esposas en las muñecas y expresión patibularia para las cámaras que rodearían el recinto. El escandalo no se habría hecho esperar, y las notas de prensa le atormentarían por el resto de su existencia, pero las pesadillas de Tom no cruzaban esa línea y mejor para su psique atormentada por el remordimiento latente que pudiera tener al respecto.

A la vuelta de los años esa imagen mental se había permeado tanto en Tom que el mayor de los gemelos se negaba rotundamente a montárselo en cualquier sitio que no le asegurara la privacidad que él necesitaba para dar y recibir de otro hombre, y aunque en más de una ocasión le había hecho perder oportunidades con personas atractivas de quienes después se había lamentado dejar ir sin hincarles antes los dientes, en realidad Tom no tenía arrepentimientos reales.

Antes prefería a toda costa preservar su estatus de bisexual (más orientado hacia los hombres) en silencio que correr riesgos estúpidos, porque era como había leído alguna vez por casualidad en una de las novelas rosas que Gustav tenía por ahí en el autobús de la gira: “Sólo la gente estúpida comete riesgos estúpidos”, y Tom prefería jactarse de todo menos que su estupidez…

Así que… Bushido poco a poco se convirtió en un hecho del pasado, apenas una sombra oscura que perdió definición y contenido, y de la que sólo quedó el contorno, mantenido por ocasionales noticias que Tom tenía del rapero de tanto en tanto.

Fue así como éste pasó a tener novedades suyas de manera indirecta y siempre con un falso velo de desinterés, en donde…

… Tom tuvo conocimiento de la banda para chicas que Bushido conformó por su cuenta y de la que escuchó un par de canciones, apreciando el esfuerzo requerido y el talento innato de sus protegidas, pero descartándolas porque en realidad no eran para nada de su gusto y a él no le iba ese rollo de crear un artista para la música.

… Tom compró su libro biográfico titulado “Bushido” para leerlo ya tarde en la noche, preguntándose cuánto de lo que estaba escrito ahí era verdad y cuánto ficción, porque entre relatos de miseria, esfuerzo, éxito y fortuna, no había ninguna mención del rapero a su deseo oculto por cogerse jovencitos menores de edad en sanitarios públicos, y eso puso a Tom a pensar que no todo era como los medios lo pintaban; una realidad por demás aprendida, pero como nunca puesta en práctica hasta ese entonces.

… Tom se vio completo su video Für immer Jung en MTV antes de que la cadena lo retirara por sabría Diox que absurdas razones comerciales, y siguió la disputa legal vía internet, en donde el resultado final fue el rompimiento de Bushido con el canal, poniendo así un fin a la ‘casualidad’ que a veces favorecía a Tom para ver al rapero en su televisor cuando la pereza era suficiente como para no cambiar de programa, pero ya no más. Si ahora Tom quería verlo, tendría que buscarlo deliberadamente, y de momento no se creía capaz de ello.

… Tom se compró boletos de cine para una función de Zeiten ändern dich; última fila y más hacia el lateral derecho que para el centro. Su plan era pasar desapercibido con gorra y gafas oscuras incluso dentro del establecimiento, pero Bill se enteró de sus intenciones de salir, y tras reñirle porque a) “Ese jodido rapero es un misógino asqueroso de lo peor, ¿o qué, ya olvidaste que me pidió sexo oral en cadena nacional?”, y b) “¿Pero qué estás loco? Las fans te van a reconocer, y será un milagro si no regresas con un par de rastas arrancadas de cuajo”, Tom acabó por tirar los boletos a la basura y ver una versión pirata de la película que de nuevo le confirmó su más grande sospecha: En el vocabulario de Bushido, la palabra ‘gay’ no tenía cabida.

… Tom escuchó completo “23”, el disco de reconciliación entre Bushido y Sido, y… le gustó. Más que eso, pasó algunas semanas teniendo sus canciones como favoritas en su reproductor, y entre líneas interpretando que quizá la pelea y reconciliación de ellos dos no se limitaba a lo laboral y fraternal, aunque para ello no temía Tom ninguna base salvo su propia interpretación de las letras, que en frases sueltas le daban la impresión de encubrir algo más que una amistad puesta en pausa por varios años.

Fuere como fuera, Tom continuó su vida como si aquel encuentro con el rapero jamás hubiera ocurrido, y salvo esos ocasionales recordatorios de que Bushido era una persona de carne y hueso que a su vez llevaba una existencia separada de la suya, Tom pudo fingir que, igual que líneas que en algún punto se encontraron, no volverían a unirse. Que más bien estaban destinados a alejarse cada vez más, y Tom estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Pues si ese era su karma, él no iba a cambiarlo.

 

De manera sorpresiva hasta para sí mismo, fue hasta 2012, cuando ya estaban cerca de cumplir dos años en LA, que Tom se enteró por pura casualidad que Bushido había contraído nupcias, y que su flamante mujercita estaba en avanzado estado de embarazo, así que además de hombre casado, el rapero también iba a ser papá.

La noticia, que en sí no tendría por qué haberle afectado como lo hizo, le noqueó con la misma fuerza que un puñetazo en el estómago, y a Tom le costó bastante mantener la compostura mientras era Bill quien le comentaba los pormenores de aquel cotilleo que dominaba las páginas de chismes en Alemania.

—Increíble… Creí antes ver el día en que Bushido terminaría en la cárcel, no casado de traje y feliz —murmuró Bill, portátil en el regazo y leyendo la nota en voz alta—. Escucha esto: “La pareja tiene su residencia a las afueras de Berlín en una propiedad que está tasada en cerca de 3.5 millones de euros y cuya remodelación hizo el precio ascender hasta los 4.6 millones según fuentes confiables.” Joder… —Finalizó con un silbido de admiración, pues si bien sus finanzas no tenían nada que envidiarle a las del rapero, no por ello eran dueños de una propiedad que fácilmente podría competir con las de las celebridades ahí en LA.

—Bien por ellos —murmuró Tom, que tendido al lado de su gemelo en la cama de éste, se guardaba bien de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Por supuesto, Bill podía leerlo como un libro abierto, y antes que después lo confrontó por la murria que Tom sentía y que se permeaba en la habitación como un virus maligno.

—Vale, ¿qué pasa?

—No pasa nada.

—Tom…

—Es decir, no pasa nada porque… Pasó una vez, y nunca más, y… —Tom se empujó contra la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza y deseó camuflarse para no tener que hablar de ello que tanto lo había marcado incluso si él se resistía a admitirlo de esa manera—. ¿Recuerdas los premios Echo de 2006?

Bill arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos hasta desenfocarlos, pues él ya no veía su habitación, sino que se había recluido al reino de su memoria y buscaba entre sus archivos el evento al que su gemelo hacía mención. Al cabo de unos segundos, un chispazo de reconocimiento bañó sus facciones.

—Sí. Llevaba mis botas Adidas de edición limitada y aquella camiseta negra con un cráneo rojo que tanto me gustaba. La chaqueta todavía debe estar en mi armario, aunque creo que de los accesorios que traía puestos me deshice tiempo atrás. Ya no combinaban con mi imagen actual —masculló lo último, y para cerciorarse de que estaba en lo correcto, Bill abrió otra pestaña de su navegador y tecleó las palabras claves: Tokio Hotel. Echo. 2006.  

En efecto, ante los dos apareció una buena colección de instantáneas de ellos cuatro como banda posando en la carpeta roja de entrada, un tanto informales con los mismos jeans con los que subían a los escenarios a tocar su música, pero también haciendo gala y ostentación de un look que por aquel entonces les parecía de lo más genial y que ahora sólo era motivo de vergüenza por su puerilidad de aquellos tiempos.

En especial para Bill, quien había buscado refinar un poco más su apariencia en años posteriores, y verse a sí mismo con el maquillaje aplicado igual que si se tratara de un mapache y el cabello puesto de punta le producía dentera.

—Diox… Con qué fachas salíamos a la calle… No puedo creer que David nos permitiera asistir a una entrega de premios de ese calibre vestidos así.

—Éramos sus huevos de oro, mejor para él y para el equipo de publicidad —dijo Tom sin ahondar más en el tema—. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero…

Bastó que Tom mencionara el nombre de Warren para que la atención absoluta de Bill fuera suya, y que sin tantos circunloquios el mayor de los gemelos comenzara a narrar los sucesos de aquella tarde de marzo en donde estuvo a punto de perder la virginidad con su cuasi novio y en lugar de él, quien se llevó el premio mayor fue Bushido en el sanitario del fondo.

Al terminar, Tom esperó escuchar de su gemelo reproches por su conducta inapropiada y riesgosa que bien podía haber puesto un punto final a su carrera en la industria musical, burlas por haberse revelado emotivo al estilo de recordar su primera vez con bochorno y un dejo de nostalgia,  y decepción de parte de Bill, a quien hasta ese punto de la vida había sido su confidente absoluto en las buenas y en las malas, excepto que… Aquel encuentro con Bushido había quedado en un área gris inclasificable, y por lo tanto impronunciable hasta ese mismo momento.

A la espera de una reacción exagerada, Tom tensó los músculos de todo el cuerpo y se preparó para una hecatombe, recibiendo a cambio dos simples palabras.

—Ay, Tomi…

Sólo entonces concluyó Tom que la lástima, la que iba dirigida a él, era la peor de todas.

 

Tom creyó haber cerrado un ciclo; después de la confesión venía la expiación y luego el perdón, pero… Tal vez no era un asunto separado como él se empeñaba en creer, y la prueba contundente que se lo confirmó fue un paquete puesto vía correo internacional exprés a su nombre, y que tras rasgar el sello reveló su contenido: Media docena de revistas de chisme y farándula, todas ellas con al menos un par de líneas o páginas en honor a la boda celebrada ese mayo, entre Bushido y la ahora mujercita de Ferchichi, quien salía posando con su barriga de siete meses de embarazo y radiante como una flor.

Tom se lo concedía, de la misma manera en que se daba a sí mismo licencia de admitir que eso que le quemaba y hería en el pecho eran celos. No justificados, para nada racionales, ¿pero quién decía o en qué libro de reglas aparecían lineamientos que contradijeran el modo en que él los experimentaba?

—¿Qué has pedido por correo? —Apareció Bill de improviso y se inclinó sobre su espalda encorvada para ver de qué se trataba—. Oh…

Cansado de fingir, Tom pasó un dedo por el plastificado rostro de portada en donde Bushido sonreía a la cámara y encogió un hombro.

En silencio, sin mediar ni una palabra de por medio, su gemelo lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo dejó sufrir su pena en silencio.

Sin lágrimas, sin grandes aspavientos ni demostraciones, sólo… celos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- Y se acabó.

**3.- Y se acabó.**

 

En algún punto de su vida, Tom hizo la analogía de las flechas de cupido para lo que lo unía (o no) a Bushido.

Aquel primer encuentro era su flechazo de amor, o al menos de deseo suficiente para hacerle perder la cabeza momentáneamente y montárselo en un baño público como una primera vez de dudosa calidad.

Enterarse que era una hombre casado y que además sería padre; la llamada flecha de desamor, y que a su paso dejó no una herida abierta, sino una cicatriz como recordatorio de lo pueril de su comportamiento al haber guardado su recuerdo tanto tiempo sin tomar cartas en el asunto.

Y ahí habría de terminar esa historia de no ser porque a la vuelta de los años el destino los volvió a reunir  una vez más para ponerle punto a aquel rollo suyo.

Luego de una relación larga, y tan seria como puede serlo cuando a pesar de casi cinco años juntos y haberse presentado ante la familia todavía no vivían juntos ni tenían planes de hacerlo, Tom se vio de pronto libre de compromiso y preguntándose si ese enfoque (el de llevar a cabo una existencia heterosexual) no era una versión fallida a la que debía de resignarse. La experiencia, y no poca de ella, le había revelado que su tendencia bisexual se inclinaba más hacia el lado de lo romántico cuando se trataba de mujeres, y más hacia lo sexual cuando había hombres involucrados. Lo cual se reducía a una simple elección: Satisfacción emocional o física; elige uno y elige bien.

—Tu problema es que no sabes entregarte del todo —dictaminó Bill alguna ocasión en que Tom se sinceró al respecto y pidió consejo—. Si tan importante es para ti tener a Ria a tu lado, trabaja con ella la parte sexual hasta que funcione; en caso contrario, busca formalizar algo con alguno de tus chicos en turno, que seguro que más de uno acepta hacer el esfuerzo.

Más confundido que nunca por su incapacidad para unificar esas dos facetas en una, Tom pasó cinco de esos cinco años con Ria siéndole infiel con una amplia variedad de hombres en los que buscó la plenitud y se encontró sólo un cuarto menguante para sus necesidades afectivas. Y Ria se lo perdonó, todos y cada uno de sus deslices se los perdonó e hizo caso omiso de las advertencias que marcaban aquella relación como destinada a fracasar.

Un último intento por poner a resguardo lo que tenían fue atar el lazo con un matrimonio endeble en donde antes del mes Tom abandonó su recién formado hogar y volvió al lado de Bill donde desde un inicio pertenecía.

—Si no funciona, divórciate —fue el consejo de éste, y Tom le dio largas por un par de meses más antes de llevar ante Ria su resolución y descubrir que ella sólo le estaba dando tiempo para que él descubriera por su cuenta lo que ella ya sabía.

—Nunca fuiste mío, y eso dolió, pero tampoco fuiste de nadie más, y… era incluso peor, porque me daba esperanzas de que cambiarías —le dijo ella durante su último encuentro, antes de permitir que los abogados trajeran consigo los papeles del divorcio y se los presentaran listos para firmar en la línea punteada.

Sintiéndose el abismo donde la luz entraba pero jamás salía, Tom aceptó la proposición que le hizo Bill de dejar LA por una temporada, moverse a Berlín, y buscar ahí ‘paz espiritual’, lo que a juicio de Tom era una soberana mierda barata que pretextaba huir de sus problemas con la vaga ilusión de que estos no pudieran nadar a través del Océano Atlántico, pero que aceptó sin gran oposición porque de cualquier modo nada lo ataba a ningún lugar, y daba lo mismo si era en LA, Berlín, Perú o Australia, él igual iba a tener que afrontar los problemas que lo aquejaban.

Tarde o temprano lo alcanzarían, y entonces sería hora de pagar…

 

Lo único que cambió en Berlín fue su agenda, pues coincidiendo con el redescubrimiento de su alma y la sanación de la misma, también estuvo la promoción de su más reciente álbum: El Dream Machine en el que había trabajado durante el último año y que ya tenía a Tom empachado por ser él quien coordinara cada pequeña edición de sus tracks y su gemelo quien sólo se limitara a señalar lo que él consideraba que eran los fallos.

A los meses previos a su salida, la promoción incluyó no sólo las entrevistas de rigor en radio, televisión y prensa a las que ya estaban acostumbrados, sino también su participación en otro tipo de eventos a los que Bill los anotó como un mismo ente, a pesar de las reticencias de Tom que antes prefería quedarse en casa que salir a entregas de premios, desfiles de alta costura, y un sinfín de fiestas que incluían a celebridades de alto y bajo rango, y en donde por una vez no eran ellos el centro de atracción entre diseñadores, modelos, musas, fotógrafos, maquillistas, estrellas de reality shows, bloggers, y una variopinta colección más de personajes que Bill conocía de nombre y vista, y que le sirvió a Tom como referente para no sentirse tan perdido.

Fue Bill quien presentó a Tom con Shermine, ex Miss Europa de sabría Diox cuántos años atrás, a juzgar por las señales inequívocas de su rostro ajado por el sol y la ayuda del bótox y el colágeno con los que pretendía recuperar la lozanía de la juventud, a pesar de que su figura no delataba en lo más mínimo que superaba la treintena y era madre de una niña pequeña. Sumado a su título de belleza, descubrió Tom que además de eso, Shermine fungía como centro de cotilleos y figura estelar ahí mismo en Berlín, pues todavía tenía trabajo para algunas campañas internacionales grandes.

Era, en grandes rasgos, la clase de celebridad que Bill catalogaba como miscelánea, pues no era ni esto ni aquello, sino una combinación menor de varias actividades que volvía multifacética a la persona en cuestión, aunque Tom era un poco más cruel al respecto, y simplemente se preguntaba cómo conseguían ingresos si su único talento era una cara o cuerpo bonito (rara vez ambas), una personalidad alegre (aunque hueca) y talentos todavía por definir.

Cualquiera que fuera su opinión, eso no cambió el hecho de que él y la ex reina de belleza conversaran casi exclusivamente durante una de esas veladas, y que al despedirse intercambiaran números de teléfono con evidente interés mutuo que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

A fin de cuentas, Tom consideró adecuado el lugar y el momento para volver a probar suerte, pues hacía meses desde lo de Ria, en el intermedio había habido un par de encuentros casuales, y se sentía con ánimos de volver a la vieja comodidad que sólo podía obtener de una mujer. El que Shermine además hubiera pasado por dos divorcios previos le sirvió a él como referente para confiarse de que estaban en el mismo bote, y que juntos sabrían entenderse en ese aspecto.

Por supuesto, sus estimaciones erraron y más de lo que habría llegado él a imaginar…

 

Con Shermine redescubrió Tom la apacibilidad que trae consigo una pareja.

Mensajes afectuosos, llamadas para quedar, citas en sitios privados, visitas turnadas en sus respectivas residencias, besuqueos en el coche, y manoseos en las alcobas…

No amor, eso no, y tampoco un compromiso serio, al menos no todavía, pero sí de momento una distracción adecuada en la que su compañía era bien requerida y apreciada.

Bill no aprobó exactamente su relación, de la misma manera en que _exactamente_ no la reprobó, pero dentro de la escala de grises que era su opinión respecto a Shermine, sí le hizo saber a Tom que estaba buscando soluciones y en su lugar se encontraría con problemas.

—Es mayor que tú.

—Igual que Ria.

—Ya, pero esta vez hablamos de más que un par de años. Con la edad que tiene, iba al Gymnasium cuando tú todavía usabas pañales.

La crítica hizo que Tom se cruzara de brazos y mantuviera un estoico silencio dirigido a su gemelo, por lo que Bill dio un paso atrás y se disculpó, o al menos hizo una versión propia de ello.

—Haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayorcito para tomar tus propias decisiones, pero… No vengas llorando cuando no funcione, porque sólo diré-…

—Te lo dije —remedó Tom su tono de voz, adivinando la frase en el acto—. Vale.

Aunque los temores de Bill tenían fundamento real, no por ello dejó Tom de verse con Shermine, y su relación prosperó al punto en que los medios tuvieron noticias suyas y la novedad corrió como pólvora en los canales habituales, aunque sobre todo por internet, donde las fans fueron quienes más resintieron el enterarse de que su guitarrista favorito ya no estaba de vuelta en el mercado de solteros cotizados y se comportaron acorde a ello bombardeando la cuenta Instagram de la ex reina de belleza con mensajes de todo tipo, tanto a favor como en contra de que ella y Tom fueran un ítem.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Tom de ello una noche en que salieron a cenar ellos dos en compañía de Bill y un grupo de amigos en común.

—No eres tú el que me ha llamado perra, así que no tienes nada por qué disculparte —resumió ella con la barbilla en alto—. Además, ya estoy acostumbrada.

De ese comentario que Bill alcanzó a escuchar fue que el menor de los gemelos se sirvió para presentarle a Tom el historial de su actual novia, la cual acarreaba consigo dos divorcios, sí, pero también un puñado de relaciones breves y muy intensas (con hombres mayores y ricos, eso tenían en común) que los paparazzis habían captado con sus lentes alrededor del mundo.

—No te sorprendas cuando llame a la prensa en una de sus citas —cerró con una advertencia, y Tom se guardó de confirmarle que él también tenía esa misma impresión.

En todo caso, los meses se acumularon y su estancia en Berlín se prolongó hasta que llegó el momento de salir de gira… y después volver a la rutina, que de pronto ya no tenía el mismo atractivo que cuatro semanas atrás.

Para entonces Tom ya había conocido a Daliah, la pequeña hija de Shermine con uno de sus ex esposos, y si bien no había sentido ninguna emoción en particular cuando la cría le extendió la mano para saludarlo como estaba aleccionada por su madre, al menos no se grajeó el disgusto que normalmente le invadía cuando de por medio tenía que lidiar con niños cuya edad era menor a una cifra.

Carajo… Si hasta a la hija de Gustav le había rehuido, y si bien su amigo no se lo había tomado como personal, Tom se temía que Shermine no sería de la misma idea, por lo que el mayor de los gemelos hizo un esfuerzo extra al tratar de congraciarse con su hija (“Futura hijastra”, como la llamó Bill con malicia) y sugerir que los tres salieran juntos a un parque infantil para conocerse mejor.

El experimento tuvo tanto sus partes buenas como las malas, situándose el empujarla en el columpio y comprarle un helado como de las primeras, y lidiar con su llanto cuando una abeja le revoloteó demasiado cerca como de las segundas.

A modo de recompensa, Shermine lo premió esa noche subiéndose en su regazo después de haber acostado a Daliah y montándolo como caballito de feria hasta que los dos alcanzaron el orgasmo y después compartiendo un cigarro con la ventana abierta y disfrutando de un momento post-coito en donde todo era bueno y nada podía ir mal, excepto que…

—Han invitado a Daliah a una cita para jugar con Aaliyah este domingo —dijo Shermine en respuesta a una invitación que le hizo Tom a aprovechar el fin de semana y salir juntos al campo de paseo—. Ya confirmé nuestra asistencia.

—Ah, ok.

—Pero puedes venir también. A Anna-Maria no le importará recibir a un invitado más.

—Supongo que podría ir… —Murmuró Tom sin comprometerse todavía—. ¿Quién es ella, una amiga modelo o…?

—Oh, más bien una conocida de la guardería de Daliah, hemos hecho buenas migas y las niñas suelen jugar juntas sin problemas, pero en sí Anna-Maria ha hecho carrera valiéndose de sus hombres —dijo Shermine bajando la voz en un tono confidencial que no podía en duda que aquel era un chisme y de los jugosos. Sus ojos centellearon al acercarse a Tom y contarle el resto—. Tal vez no le conozcas por el tiempo que has pasado fuera de Alemania, pero si por algo es conocida es por sus romances con un par de futbolistas de alto calibre y por su matrimonio con Bushido.

—¿B-Bushido?

—Exacto. ¿Lo conoces?

—Uhm… —Tom intentó mantener la calma—. No personalmente, pero Bill tuvo un cierto roce con él hace años cuando hizo unas declaraciones un poco subidas de tono. No es exactamente persona grata para nosotros.

—Mmm, interesante. Como sea… Tienen una casa preciosa a las afueras de Berlín, y con espacio suficiente para hacer fiestas maravillosas. Anna-Maria nos ha cogido cariño a mí y a Daliah, por lo que nos invitan seguido a sus parrilladas. Deberías unirte a nosotras este domingo —presionó de vuelta, rozándole con el pie por debajo de la sábana—, seguro que será divertido.

—Me lo pensaré —respondió Tom, aunque de antemano ya tenía su respuesta…

 

Para la visita Tom se vistió con ropa casual, gafas oscuras, y el cabello recogido a la altura de la nuca. En apariencia relajado, aunque para adoptar aquella imagen tuvo que pasar tres horas frente al espejo, indeciso de cuál camiseta ponerse, con qué accesorios adornarse, y si era prudente dejarse la barba larga para aparentar más edad o sólo pasarse la maquinita y recuperar el rostro juvenil que acaso alguna vez había atraído a Bushido a sus brazos…

Al respecto, Tom no abrigaba grandes esperanzas, al menos no reconocibles por sí mismo, pues se repitió durante todo el trayecto a su propiedad que hacía ese viaje por Shermine, que se les unía a ella y a Daliah a un paseo ‘familiar’ donde él representaba el papel del padre incluso si en la distancia se veía con claridad un rompimiento que tanto él como Shermine preferían ignorar.

La propiedad que Bushido compartía con su esposa e hija se encontraba a las afueras de la zona urbana de Berlín, rodeada de árboles, un pequeño lago que Tom sospechaba que era artificial, y una larga valla eléctrica donde tuvieron que registrarse para pasar.

—Espera a que veas la casa —dijo Shermine en alemán antes de pasarse al inglés para que Daliah no le entendiera y después no repitiera su comentario ante otros adultos—. Es el clásico ejemplo de nuevo rico con mal gusto para la decoración.

A criterio de Tom fue más bien una mezcla de ostentación (jardines que más bien quedarían en LA) y leve vulgaridad (un toque de político corrupto, o mafioso oculto) que se puso en manifiesto conforme avanzaron por el sendero de entrada y buscaron lugar al lado de una de las tantas camionetas que se habían estacionado a un costado de la casa.

A su encuentro salió la que Tom suponía que era Anna-Maria, y con ella venía una pequeña niña un poco mayor que Daliah dando brincos y charlando animadamente incluso si su madre no le prestaba atención para en su lugar recibir a sus nuevos invitados como la anfitriona perfecta que pretendía ser.

Tom esperó paciente a que Shermine y Anna-Maria intercambiaran saludos, y después se mostró afable cuando fue el turno de las presentaciones e intercambio de besos y apretones de manos.

—Siéntanse como en su casa —les indicó Anna-Maria—. Tenemos la barbacoa cerca de la piscina, así que espero que hayan traído sus trajes de baño.

—¡Piscina, sí! —Celebró Daliah, y Aaliyah se le unió en el festejo cogiendo su mano y emprendiendo las dos una carrera que Shermine desaprobó porque iban rumbo al agua y temía por un resbalón.

Dejando a Tom atrás, éste se recompuso con facilidad y enfiló hacia donde se encontraban el resto de los invitados, un grupo diverso más o menos dividido entre sexos pero por lo demás multicultural, en donde reconoció algunos rostros y lo mismo pasó con el suyo, así que no la pasó tan mal hasta que volvió Shermine vestida con su bikini de dos piezas y un chal encima, y a su lado Daliah con sólo la prenda inferior para meterse al área baja de la piscina.

Recibiendo una papa asada del empleado que estaba cocinando en la parrilla, Tom se sentó con el grupo a disfrutar de su comida y del sol que caía en sus cabezas y hacía del clima unos agradables veintes de temperatura donde el calor era bueno y no agobiaba.

Y así habría podido seguir entre charla amena y rica comida de no ser porque entonces se escuchó el ruido de un nuevo automóvil en el sendero, y el comentario alegre de Anna-Maria señalando que “su amor” acababa de llegar del trabajo.

Pasando un gran bocado de papa con crema, Tom buscó recomponerse con un sorbo de su limonada mineral sólo para descubrir que el nudo que sentía en la garganta nada tenía que ver con un aspecto físico, sino más bien emocional, pues al girarse para presenciar la llegada de Bushido la lengua se le pegó al paladar, y por un segundo sus habilidades verbales se redujeron a cero.

Ni por todo el oro de la reserva federal de USA habría sido capaz de decir un escueto “sí”, ya no se diga que corresponder el saludo con el que Bushido correspondió a los presentes.

Anna-Maria no tardó el salir al encuentro de su esposo y besarlo en los labios, igual que Aaliyah no hesitó en abrazarle una pierna y mojarle los bajos del pantalón tipo sastre que seguramente costaba sus buenos euros, pero que éste ni tomó en cuenta al alzar a la pequeña en brazos y besarle la punta de la nariz con afecto paternal.

Cohibido por la escena familiar que estaba presenciando, Tom desvió la mirada, y aguardó paciente su turno mientras Bushido iba uno a uno con los invitados y les agradecía su presencia. Al estar Shermine antes que él, sirvió que ella lo presentara como su actual novio, y a Tom no le pasó por alto la levísima inflexión de voz con la que apretó su mano (fuerte, seca, cálida; apropiada para otros sitios…) y le preguntó por Bill.

—Prefirió quedarse en el estudio trabajando un rato más —dijo Tom en respuesta.

—Es una lástima —dijo Bushido antes de ir al siguiente invitado.

La decepción que invadió a Tom tras un segundo encuentro tan anticlimático no se equiparó al tercero, cuando después de darles a todos el recibimiento a su casa, Bushido entró para cambiarse su ropa formal por un atuendo más casual y salió con bermudas, una camisa que llevaba abierta por el pecho, y sandalias.

Su aspecto siguió siendo tan bueno como siempre, y Tom no perdió detalle en apreciar tanto la firmeza de sus abdominales como la dureza de sus pectorales que delataban al menos varias visitas semanales al gimnasio, por no hablar de la barba de al menos tres pulgadas que cubría su rostro y estaba salpicada de un par de canas. El efecto, en lugar de avejentarlo le daba un aspecto maduro y reposado del que en su juventud había carecido, y que le hizo pensar a Tom que era más lo que había cambiado que lo que había permanecido igual.

«Y tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo», pensó con amargura y buscando la mano de Shermine, que encantada por su repentino gesto de afecto se giró para un rápido beso en los labios.

Quizá en ello radicaba el éxito, y era su afición a torturarse con ese pasado el que lo mantenía anclado a la infelicidad y le impedía avanzar. En suma, una reflexión para la que había sido necesario un cierre contundente, volver a los orígenes y toda esa mierda que Bill se había tatuado al costado años atrás…

Tom se habría de ir de vuelta a casa con esa nueva convicción de no ser porque tanta limonada le provocó ganas de ir al sanitario, y tras disculparse con el resto de los invitados y preguntarle a la anfitriona a dónde se dirigía para encontrar el retrete más cercano, el mayor de los gemelos se llevó una extraña sorpresa cuando al terminar sus asuntos, Bushido le abordó a la salida del baño.

—Hey, ¿Tom, correcto?

—Ajá.

—Va a sonar extraño que diga esto después de tanto tiempo pero… —Bushido se pasó la mano por la nuca, y Tom volvió a contemplar aquel tatuaje que en su tiempo había sido el foco central de su atención y ahora de pronto era un simple manchón de tinta que no guardaba significado especial para él—. Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, y uhm… Agradecería si-…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Tom—, lo entiendo.

—Sí, oye… Genial. Eres un buen colega —dijo Bushido con apuro, posando su otra mano sobre el hombro de Tom y apretando una vez—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Aturdido por aquel cierre tan decepcionante, Tom se reunió con Shermine y escuchó de ésta cuando ella se inclinó sobre su oído que la fiesta ya estaba en declive, y que lo mejor sería marcharse temprano.

—Es mejor irnos cuando todavía desean nuestra compañía —bromeó ella, pero a Tom la frase le cayó peor que un puñetazo en el estómago.

Porque en lo que a él respectaba, ya era compañía _non grata_ , y su presencia ahí no era requerida para nadie, pero en especial para Bushido.

Tras decir sus adioses, sentidos desde lo más profundo de las entrañas, Tom reservó para Bushido el último puesto, y mirándole a los ojos mientras apretaba su mano, no se guardó de mover los labios en una palabra silente que quedó pendiendo entre los dos:

—Marica.

No por sus actividades ilícitas con los de su mismo sexo, que dudaba hubieran tenido un fin, con él nunca había sido así… Sino en el sentido de cobarde, de pusilánime, de ser un _mariquita_ por mostrase a sí mismo tal cual era.

Sólo el repentino cambio de presión entre sus dedos le reveló que Bushido había captado a la perfección su mensaje, y sin remordimientos, Tom retiró su mano y le dio la espalda.

A él y a lo que su figura había representado.

Era _Game Over_ para los dos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
